The Seraph of Sukonbu
by Sakuranbo-hime
Summary: Where seven-year-old Sougo sees an angel with long peach hair tied in twin-tails, puffy and peachy cheeks that emitted purity and innocence and a perfect smile which practically radiated true happiness. "Want some sukonbu?"


**Welcome to my second fanfic 'The Seraph of Sukonbu'.**

**This takes place before Sougo's parents and Kagura's mother pass away.**

**In this story, Kagura looks like a younger version of the time skip Kagura.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or any of its characters.**

* * *

**The Seraph of Sukonbu**

* * *

**Prologue: My Sweet Saviour**

* * *

In the wet streets in the Land of the Samurai, cries from a small seven year-old boy could be heard but were ignored by pessimistic pedestrians and commuters who were too warped in their own business, neglecting the misery of others.

However, one optimistic little girl chose not to follow the crowd.

She crouched down to be seen from eye level and sincerely said "Want some sukonbu?"

He glanced upwards after hearing a cute, melodic voice break his train of thought and while sniffing and wiping off his tears, he saw an angel.

Long peach hair tied in twin-tails, puffy and peachy cheeks that emitted purity and innocence and a perfect smile which practically radiated true happiness.

He nodded nervously and soon had a piece of bitter seaweed touching his lips. What a cheeky cherub.

"Mind to tell me what the problem is?" She was now sitting beside him despite the rain and was staring at him in a very concerned manner.

Remembering the reason for his sorrow, the boy quietened before saying "My parents are separating and my dad wants to take custody of me. But… I want to be with my mom. I don't want to hurt my dad or cause pain to Aneue…"

As the boy continued to relieve his anguish, the attentive angel was thoroughly thinking on how to solve this dilemma. Fortunately, she had the right contacts that would enable the boy to be with both of his parents.

The boy felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. My Papi can help! Let me call him."

He felt astonished and lost for words. Watching her pull out a pink mobile phone with adorable bunny charm attached and suddenly talk zealously with her father, he felt a strange urge to hug her petite figure.

Caress her pale face.

Stroke her peach hair.

But the strange thing was, he liked this sensation of wanting to be with her.

* * *

When her phone conversation ended, he gathered enough courage to whisper words of gratitude but it was not enough to make him say it with his head facing up.

Even without seeing her face, he could tell she was grinning with delight.

"So wh-"

"Imouto-chan, you forgot your umbrella. Come on, let's go home."

"Coming Nii-chan!"

Feeling a loss of warmth and knowing it was due to the girl leaving with someone who looked exactly like her but was holding a purple parasol, the boy realised he didn't even know the name of his saviour.

He quickly stood up and took hold of her fragile wrist.

"W-Wait… Could you tell me your name?"

After he had frightened her, as fast as he stood up, he released his tight grip and painfully waited for her response. Her surprised expression recovered and while backwards-walking away from him, she whispered with a faint smile on her face.

"Kaguura=Jasant."

* * *

It wasn't everyday he'd meet mysterious girls like 'Kaguura=Jasant' but the boy had strong feeling; one day, he would see her again and on that day, he would NOT let her get away that easily.

Looking what was in his hand, Sougo chuckled. A bunny charm bracelet.

Sougo wondered and pondered on how the girl's father would help but one thing he knew for definite was that he was entranced and for some reason, believed her sugar-coated words.

A majority of kids would believe anything they were told but not Sougo. Questioning everything and thinking sadistically, he was not an average child.

In the dojo, he was the number one swordsman regardless of his age. Using incredible strength with his katana, he never lost a single fight against his number one enemy.

To think he would believe the words of a five year-old girl was the unthinkable.

"So here you were Sou-chan. What were you thinking, running away from our father?"

Abruptly, Sougo dashed away from his older sister and thought of his Kagura. How did he find out her real name?

Well, being the observant boy he is, he heard her father say that name several times. But he has yet to know her surname.

But that's okay. To him, she is the Seraph of Sukonbu.

And he can't wait to make her the Queen of Sadists.

* * *

Arriving back to their home planet, Kamui noticed the bracelet he gave to his dear imouto-chan wasn't around her wrist.

That little brat back on earth must have took it.

Sighing, Kamui was about to go training again with Housen until he felt a tug on his braid.

"Nii-chan, look!"

Kamui looked in the direction Kagura pointed to and saw something the size of a mouse move.

"Can I have it?"

"Only if you can get back the bunny bracelet I got you."

Even though Kamui was only joking with Kagura, she took it very seriously and decided to return to Earth to get it back in order to have Sadaharu 6.

But the problem was, where is her bracelet? Who took it?

* * *

I really don't know why I write these kinds of stories.

Anyway, thank you for reading.


End file.
